Retail stores are often arranged by department or category. Within each department or category are aisles that provide access to items displayed on opposing rows of gondola shelves. In some instances, aisles need to be blocked or closed relative to the rest of the store because of the type of product that the gondola shelves in that particular aisle support. For example, a pharmacy department or a liquor department may need to restrict access to products in their category and therefore may need to block or close certain aisles.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.